<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Ghosts of Hogwarts by DeathCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837582">Harry Potter and the Ghosts of Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCloud/pseuds/DeathCloud'>DeathCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death, Ghosts, Hogwarts, Loneliness, Sad, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCloud/pseuds/DeathCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry died.</p><p>Cross-posted on FF and Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my mother tongue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He was hiding on Halloween's feast in deserted bathroom. Harry didn’t want to face his housemates or the other students. The young boy didn’t want to meet any of them. He never understood what he did wrong. He just wanted to have friends, to be loved, to find a family to take care. But he found nothing, but additional pain. It had already been two months. And Harry wanted to leave. He should have not believed the half giant. He should have stayed away. He was sorted in Gryffindor like his parents, once someone had said, but they all found out that he wasn’t like books told them. He didn’t know why it mattered to them if he wasn’t the great hero books had portrayed him to be. He found himself alone all the time. His hope had faded away within the first week.</p><p> <br/>
He merely smiled like he did on the first day. For the past two months, he had been spending his entire time in library reading and learned in absolute silent. He always sat in a corner when he was in class. The teachers were almost leaving him alone except for his potion teacher who seemed to hate him. He had soon learned by understanding his teacher’s behavior that the potion teacher hated his father. It wasn’t fair, he realized, but he couldn’t do much. People stole his stuff, torn up his assignments to get him in detentions. He had soon fell completely silent. It was too much. Harry regretted to be in Hogwarts, there was nothing magic in it. How could he be happy and excited of learning magic when he was constantly bullied ? So, he found himself on Halloween’s night in a empty bathroom. </p><p><br/>
His quietness was disrupted by the apparition of a mountain troll, Harry recognized it from one of his books on magical creatures. The horrible smell attacked his nose soon it entered the bathroom. Harry was terrified. He wasn’t a hero. He was nobody. He couldn’t defend himself against a creature like it. The mountain troll turned towards him with cruel glee in the eyes. It wasn’t like any other mountain troll, Harry noticed still scared. It seemed to have another blood inside of his DNA. Harry dodged the attack, he ran to the bathroom's door hoping to escape the thing. However, it succeeded to grab Harry’s small and thin body. </p><p><br/>
It threw Harry against a wall. He let a scream of pain. Harry tried to get up, but it grabbed him again. The troll spoke, but it didn’t make sense for Harry. It threw him again to the wall. Harry heard one of his bones break, he hissed in pain, the monster took him with his right hand. Harry pulled out his wand and shot a spell to the creature, it didn’t do much damage. It was enough for Harry to flee once more. Harry escaped the bathroom, he hissed in pain, but kept running with the rather quick troll behind. As he ran, the young boy hoped that someone would saved him. The castle was tricky, he thought running, he hoped to meet someone to help him out. Instead, he found himself at the very end of a corridor. The smell of the troll informed him that he was screwed up. </p><p><br/>
The troll grabbed him. Harry resigned himself. He was going to die. Nobody would saved him. It was too late. The young boy had known no love or family in the past ten years, he had lived with his aunt’s family even though they never loved him. When he had learned he was a wizard, for the first time in years he was happy. But instead, he found himself in a nightmare. It hurt so much. He couldn’t deal with pain any longer. Harry began to cough blood. Red liquid started staining his clothes – torn up and dirty clothes. Harry screamed. The troll was putting so much pressure on his small and thin body. His old and most recent injuries added to the current pain made the things worse for the young boy. </p><p><br/>
Despair. </p><p><br/>
Hate. </p><p><br/>
Loneliness. </p><p><br/>
Sadness. </p><p><br/>
His magic reacted badly. It wrapped both of them – him and the troll – in blue light then it exploded. Harry’s magic has always healed him in despair to keep him alive, it had exhausted him along the years because of abuse and bullying. Harry’s body was too damaged to be heal once more. Harry smiled a bit as he felt himself dying, he fell on the floor as soon as the light disappeared. The troll was injured. It lost its two arms, Harry’s magic formed a hole in its chest. Harry was lying in his own blood, he closed his eyes and ceased to breath. Death welcomed him. <br/>
The troll left the dead body alone and walked in another direction. </p>
<hr/><p>Perceval 'Percy' Weasley was terrified.</p><p> <br/>
It should have been a nice Halloween evening. But it ended up differently. A troll had invaded Hogwarts throwing everybody in panic. The headmaster had told to the prefects to go back to their dormitories except for the Slytherin because their dormitory was in the dungeons. They instead went with Ravenclaw. The prefects of each house had received the order to count every single student. Once Gryffindor was safe in their tower, the perfects and himself began to count each year. Everybody was there except for one boy, a first year boy. And Percy knew who he was. He recognized the lonely boy walking in Hogwarts, friendless and spending his entire time in the library. He was the only one who wasn’t in the tower, and he didn’t recall him being during the dinner. </p><p><br/>
The deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor, and professor of metamorphose had entered a few minutes ago in the common room. She has informed them that the troll had been taken care of. Everything was alright, he thought bitterly. For them, at least. One student wasn’t – perhaps – alright. He stepped up towards his teacher feeling nervous, his pale face made her worrying over him.</p><p> <br/>
“M. Weasley ?” She asked in a worried tone. <br/>
“Someone is missing. A first year.” He informed her pale. </p><p><br/>
Minerva’s eyes widened in shock. She looked up to the first year’s group, they were all here except for..  She paled.</p><p><br/>
“Stay here. I’ll go finding him.” She said in a hush tone. </p><p><br/>
Minerva quickly left the tower, she went straight to the meeting room where the other teachers were. She walked in, pale, and noticed that only the other heads and the headmaster were there. She didn’t waste time and informed there that a first year from Gryffindor was missing. </p><p><br/>
“That damn brat…” The potion teacher muttered to himself getting up.</p><p> <br/>
Albus sent a search party to find the boy.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
“That smell… The troll came that way.” </p><p><br/>
Minerva nodded to her colleague, Severus.</p><p>“We should follow it.” </p><p><br/>
They had teamed up together. They followed the smell of the troll, another smell was soon added to it. It made them feel sick for no reason. They soon arrived to a horrific scene. Severus paled when he recognized the young student lying in blood, Minerva ran to Potter and checked his pulse. </p><p><br/>
“… Dead.” She whispered in shock. </p><p><br/>
Severus checked Potter’s pulse too. But he found nothing. The boy was lying in his own blood, his clothes were dirty and torn up, blood had stained the clothes, and his skin was cold. Minerva sent her patronus to inform the other teachers and the headmaster of the student’s death. As soon as they arrived on the scene, they paled and some of them threw up. </p><p><br/>
How did he die ? They wondered while looking away from the body. Did the troll.. ? </p><p>Funerals were special for Hogwarts. <br/>
If the victim were orphan, if the victim died in the castle, so the body would be buried in Hogwarts’ cemetery. No many people died in Hogwarts, the only were mostly ghosts of the school now, the other were buried in another place. On November 13th, all houses and teachers dressed up in black to attend to Harry Potter's funeral. Ghosts were there too looking grim. Everybody looked gloomy and grim. </p><p><br/>
The British wizarding community had learned about the death of the first year due to a troll attack. The article told about a teacher who let the troll in. Apparently, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore had found him guilty. He was taken the following day of the death of Harry Potter. He was interrogated with a potion of truth. And immediately after his trial sent to Azkaban to be kissed by dementors. </p><p><br/>
Two days after Potter’s death, the British wizarding community had learned about the death of Sirius Black. According to the guards, they had found him dead in his cell. He had committed suicide. While preparing Potter’s funeral, the teachers had discovered accidently the hidden identity of Scabbers – rat of a student in Gryffindor. A very alive Peter Pettigrew was took and interrogated, and the wizarding community had found the next day that Sirius Black had been innocent the whole time. The traitor had always been Peter Pettigrew. The body of the Black heir had been retrieved by his family and buried in the family cemetery. </p>
<hr/><p>In Hogwarts’ cemetery, a new tomb had been made for the latest dead student. </p><p><br/>
<strong>Harry Potter </strong><br/>
<strong>1980 – 1991</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I must warn you, this story is going to be short, less than 10 chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange, Harry conceded. </p><p><br/>He was dead. But he was still there. However, he wasn’t in blood and flesh. He was a ghost. Harry hummed floating in the corridors of Hogwarts. It had been weeks since he died. He didn’t let the other ghosts finding him. Harry didn’t want to face any person at the current time. He didn’t want to hear them or to speak to them. He just wanted to be alone. Harry didn’t really care to be dead. The Dursley wouldn’t see him again. He knew that they weren’t to his funeral, they didn’t care about him after all. Harry assisted to his own funeral, he had been buried in Hogwarts’ cemetery. Harry knew about this cemetery, he found the place early in the year while wandering around. </p><p><br/>It was a strange place with some weird atmosphere. But he really liked it. At his funeral, all the people looked grim. Harry didn’t know why. They didn’t seem to care about him when he was alive. So why did they look so grim ? He watched how people went in and out, he watched in secret. The other ghosts were there too. At his funeral. How strange, Harry mused. Weeks passed by, people seemed to recover of his death and enjoyed the present time. He watched silently. He didn’t want to be find. Perhaps, in the future he would let the other to find him. But now, he couldn’t. Harry had learned that he had a godfather who had been sent to jail without trail, according to the newspaper his godfather had committed suicide once he had learned about his death. </p><p><br/>Harry didn’t know much about the wizarding world. He didn’t matter now. He was ghost. A child ghost to be more precise. He spent most of his time watching people of his age. He stayed invisible the entire time and followed them everyday. The Slytherin seemed to be nice – if Gryffindor and Slytherin weren’t in tension, he would have hoped to be friend with them – more nice than people in Gryffindor. </p><p><br/>He was watching the snow falling on Hogwarts when a male voice interrupted his thoughts. </p><p><br/>“You're here, child. We’ve been searching for you since your death.” </p><p><br/>Harry turned around. The male voice was owned by a ghost he never saw before. Or maybe, he once saw him. He wasn’t sure of it. </p><p><br/>“The other ghosts of Hogwarts look forward to meet you, child.” The ghost continued to talk in a strange manner. </p><p><br/>Harry shook his head. “Don’t want to.” </p><p><br/>The ghost was tall with dark hair, he wore old clothes in green and blue. The ghost put a hand on his shoulder, Harry flinched. It didn’t go unnoticed by the ghost. </p><p><br/>“You need to. We need to explain to you what happened to you. You’re tied up to Hogwarts now. Come with me, child.” </p><p><br/>Harry finally agreed. He had the feeling that the ghost wouldn’t give up. He followed the ghost to the ghostly part of Hogwarts, the deserted places of the castle that no one used now. All ghosts were gathering in a sumptuous room. There were Far Friar, Nearly headless Nick, Bloody Baron, the Grey Lady, Moaning Myrtle, Peeves, and three other unknown ghosts. </p><p><br/>“I’m pretty sure you already know about most of the ghosts. However, I must introduce myself to help understand why I’m concerned. I’m Salazar Slytherin.” </p><p><br/>Harry’s eyes widened. The three other ghosts introduced themselves as 'Godric Gryffindor', 'Helga Hufflepuff', and 'Rowena Ravenclaw'. </p><p><br/>“You died here on October 31th. Not every person who died in our school became a ghost like you.” Helga gently began to explain to the new ghost of the castle. </p><p><br/>Godric spoke. “When you died, your magic tied itself to the castle. We were a bit surprised to not find you at first. But we figured that you wanted to have some time for yourself.” </p><p><br/>Salazar watched carefully the ghostly child. He seemed to accept the whole thing pretty well. </p><p><br/>“Usually, people went directly to the Death’s realm.” Rowena informed him with a small smile on her face. “But you, you stay here. It can mean a lot of things. But all it matters, it’s that you can’t stay invisible too long. You need to take part of the life as ghost of Hogwarts.” </p><p><br/>Harry nodded. Fat friar began to talk to him. “You seem to take pretty well the whole thing.” </p><p><br/>Harry nodded. The ghost narrowed his eyes wondering why a child would accept quickly his own death and afterlife. The founders smiled to the young child. They all knew who he was. </p><hr/><p>Harry was wandering in the castle. It was the end of the first year, the students had left the castle to their home. Harry didn’t let anyone beside the ghosts see him. He wasn’t ready yet. Maybe next year..  Rowena had once said. He didn’t know why Death didn’t took his soul to its Realm. He didn’t want to stay in this world. Rowena had told him he had perhaps unfinished business. He thought something about it. But he couldn’t see anything which held him back.</p><p><br/>“’Arry ?” </p><p><br/>He blinked. He knew this voice. He turned around and found a rather tall and imposing person standing in the corridor he was floating. It was Hagrid, the person who introduced him to the Wizarding World. Harry didn’t say anything, he simply crossed the wall ignoring Hagrid's screams. He didn’t want to speak to anyone. Now Hagrid saw him, he knew that the other people in the castle would like to see him or at least try to see him. He became invisible and decided to follow Hagrid. He wanted to see people’s reaction. He knew that the other professors didn’t leave Hogwarts for the holidays since they had still things to do. </p><p><br/>Hagrid walked in Dumbledore's office. He was talking with the professors – Heads of houses. Hagrid immediately told them what he had just saw back in the corridor, that he had tried to talk the ghost of Harry. Dumbledore seemed surprised and a bit worried, the other professors showed different emotions that confused Harry. Why were they upset about his death ? It wasn’t like they cared about him when he was alive. Harry grew quickly angry as he watched them talking, the room began to shake surprising the people in. They looked around stunned by the event. </p><p><br/>“Come child, don’t let them upset you.” Bloody Baron told him when he appeared behind him. </p><p><br/>Harry nodded. He followed the old ghost out of the room. Once he left, the castle ceased to react to Harry’s emptions. </p><p><br/>Dumbledore rubbed his eyes. He didn’t expect it at all. He had already heard about the old rumors about the fact that ghosts' magic were tied up to the castle, but he never thought that their emotions were also tied up to the castle. The Grey Lady had appeared in the room to explain that their new addition – young Harry – didn’t react well to what they had said or reacted. And the headmaster was simply wondering why the child didn’t immediately to the Realm of Death. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you crying ?”</p><p><br/>Alicia Sand looked up still crying. Her eyes widened when she saw the young boy standing in the bathroom. She wanted to scream, but she restrained herself to do so. The boy in front of her was smaller than her, he looked eleven though, the boy had black hair and green eyes. The most important thing was : he was dead. He was like the other ghosts in Hogwarts, he was transparent. His clothes were torn up, there was also blood stained on his clothes. Alicia looked away, she didn’t want to feel sick. </p><p><br/>“So ?” He insisted noticing her sudden silence. </p><p><br/>Alicia didn’t know why he cared. She didn’t want to talk, but felt like she needed to. Nobody would ever asked her what was wrong with her, they would probably let her in her misery and ignored her. </p><p><br/>“My housemates stole my family's album and called me a baby.” She admitted sniffing silently. </p><p><br/>“I can help you. Stay here.” The boy said then he disappeared leaving the girl confused. </p><p><br/>The next hour, the boy appeared in the bathroom. She was about to ask him something when Professor Snape walked in. He looked worried and stressed out. He nodded to the boy, the boy smiled and left the bathroom. Alicia's eyes widened in shock when the professor took her hands and led her to his office. Professor Snape told her that Harry – the boy's name – had came to find me and had told him about her classmates did to her. He had investigated – and had found out who she was – and had found her family’s album. He had punished her housemates by giving them one week of detentions. Alicia was relieved. </p><p><br/>And she wondered. Who was this ghostly boy ? All she knew was that Harry Potter died the previous year. </p><hr/><p>Harry was floating in Dumbledore’s office looking around while the headmaster was working, or trying to do so, the boy watched the landscape beyond the window with a small smile. He then turned his head towards the Phoenix. The bird was amazing. Harry never felt so happy before, well the only time where he was truly happy was when he had discovered about the wizarding world. However this happiness had been destroyed by his experience at Hogwarts. </p><p><br/>“I’ve a question.” Harry began turning his head towards the headmaster. </p><p><br/>“Go ahead.” Albus Dumbledore said with a small smile. </p><p><br/>He was trying to understand the young boy who couldn’t leave Hogwarts because of his unfinished business. </p><p><br/>“Are parents in the wizarding world allowed to hurt children ?” He asked grim. “In the non magical world, they are not allowed. Yet they still do, but they can go to jail.” </p><p><br/>Albus rubbed his white beard a bit disturbed by the question. </p><p><br/>“It’s not allowed. However, nobody follows the law about not abusing children. The law was written in 1950. People aren’t punished when they abuse their children.” He finally replied.</p><p><br/>“So what do you do when a child die because of child abuse ?” The boy asked one second later. </p><p><br/>“We…” Albus trailed off not knowing what to say. It was a really good question. The law on abusing wasn’t clear, respected, and nobody was punished for abusing their own children.</p><p> <br/>“No one can save me. But you can surely save the other children and teens.” Harry said before disappearing. </p><p><br/>Albus' eyes widened in shock of what Harry had just implied. It couldn’t be… </p><p><br/>“I need to know…” </p><p><br/>And he quickly left his office. </p><hr/><p>Harry was in the Great Hall watching all the students eating food. He could see the other ghosts talking with a few students. Harry floated over the table of Slytherin, he ignored the looks from most of students. </p><p><br/>“Is it.. Potter ?” Someone whispered. </p><p><br/>“He looks bloody.” A student mumbled. </p><p><br/>“Potter ?” Draco Malfoy hesitantly called. </p><p><br/>Harry looked up. He met the blond haired Slytherin’s eyes. </p><p><br/>“Why are you.. still here ?” The Slytherin asked softly. </p><p><br/>Harry stayed silent for a few minutes wondering if he needed to answer or not. </p><p><br/>“Wish I know.” He finally answered.</p><p> <br/>“So you're staying here.. ?” Terence Higgs asked. </p><p><br/>“Yes. But not for a long time…” Harry said quietly. </p><p><br/>Marcus Flint raised an eyebrow. “How can you say that if you're staying ?” </p><p><br/>Harry turned his head towards him. “There are things that people need to know.” </p><p><br/>“And what things ?” A Slytherin asked to the young ghostly boy. </p><p><br/>Instead of answering, Harry asked. “My question is, what do wizards about people who abuse children ?” </p><p><br/>The Slytherin looked at him shocked. They didn’t seem to fully understand his question. Or maybe they did. They acted like the headmaster did. </p><p><br/>“We have a government, the law has never been applied to those who has abused children.” Terence informed his fellow Slytherin. </p><p><br/>“What do you talk about it ?” Draco asked fearing Harry’s answer. </p><p><br/>“My mother’s sister hates magic.” He revealed to the Slytherin before disappearing of the Great Hall. </p><p><br/>“What happened ?” Draco asked still shocked. </p><p><br/>Marcus was thinking about how Harry acted and about what he said. There was something really important. He suddenly rose as he realized what he had just implied.</p><p> <br/>“Marcus ?” </p><p><br/>“We need to see Professor Snape.” Marcus left quickly the Great Hall since the man he needed to see wasn’t in the Great Hall. </p><hr/><p>Salazar raised an eyebrow when he saw the young ghostly boy floating next to a window sighing quietly. </p><p><br/>“Did something happen ?” Rowena asked to the boy. </p><p><br/>Harry sighed again. “Nothing.”</p><p><br/>“And ?” She insisted. She really wanted to know what was happening in Harry’s head. </p><p><br/>“That’s the problem. I want them to move and change things. I give them clues. I wish I could say more.” Harry answered. </p><p><br/>“You mean.. you can’t ?!” Godric exquired quite shocked. </p><p><br/>“Death said I can’t. I think everything is special for me. I don’t want to be treat differently… Look how it went…” Harry floated through the room looking quite sorrowful. </p><p><br/>Helga pulled the boy in a hug. She whispered words to Harry’s right ear. The ghost didn’t move or speak, he was sad. </p><p><br/>“I left clues…” He began to speak ten minutes later. “Maybe, it isn’t enough. How people can be so clueless when we talk about abuse ? Is it right to let children and teens suffer like I suffered in my short life ? Should they all die like I died – even if it weren’t the same circumstances ?” </p><p><br/>He continued to wonder aloud missing the looks exchanged between the founders. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought about lasting the story a little more. But I preferred to combine chapter 4 and chapter 5 in one. So here's the end of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>That is the end of the short story.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>Friday was the day for all the students and people in Britain to discover the new article. </p><p><br/>They were sitting at their own table eating breakfast when owls arrived. Quickly, they had all a newspaper and began to read. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The news laws ! by Alicia Carter. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Dear readers, today is the great day. New laws have been voted by the government. We’ll detail here what those laws are. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>First law : it's about abused children. They will be removed from their parents’ care after investigation. They can be send to an orphanage or in other cases, send to a relative of theirs. Parents who are caught abusing their children will be sentenced. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Second law : The government will build some orphanage for magical orphans around Britain. The Department of Infant will be reformed. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>[…]</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And that’s all for the new laws, you need to learn. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The creation of the laws is remarkable, it’s thanks to the concern of the last and dead Potter, whose a ghost as you can recall from the previous article. Nobody knows why he’s still here in our world, he doesn’t deserve to be hold back in our world after how we treated him. […]</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Thank you for reading ! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Alicia Carter. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Harry Potter, the portrait of the past Potter p2.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>Death of Harry Potter p3. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Harry Potter is a ghost ? p4. </em>
</p><p><br/>He was rather pleased with the new laws in the Wizarding world. </p><p><br/>But it wasn’t the right time to leave now.</p><p>Harry needed to do anything else. He wasn’t sure if it would help to tell his story. Perhaps, it would be the best, he thought bitter. The child floated in the Great Hall where the students were eating with the different professors. Everybody was there even the other ghosts. Harry , watched them a small smile on his face. It would change, he was sure of it. Hogwarts hugged him even if it weren’t literal. He smiled, he felt the warm filling him up. It was a rather good feeling. Harry heard people calling him, but it wasn’t a living being. No, it felt more like someone else. </p><p><br/>“Aunt Petunia welcomed me in her house on November 1th years ago. In fact, it was the following day after the attack of the dark dude.” Harry began as people started paying attention at him. </p><p><br/>Harry never stayed so long in the Great Hall. The founders, in their ghostly forms, arrived in the room ignoring the gasps of the students. </p><p><br/>“She, and her husband, made me stay in the cupboard for ten years.” </p><p><br/>Severus' eyes widened in shock. He saw Minerva glared at Albus, whom raised his hands guilty. </p><p><br/>“I never knew my name until my sixth birthday. It's a teacher at the primary school of Surrey, whom told me my name. I have never been wanted. Because my aunt hated as much as she hated my mother, Lily. The Dursley hates magic and all, which aren’t normal to their eyes.” </p><p><br/>The students were silent. Some were gaping to his words, others were looking to him with disbelief. When someone attempted to protest by taking on example the books written on the boy, Harry threw them a dark look. It made them shiver in fear. The ghostly boy was definitely scary. </p><p><br/>“Aunt Petunia burnt my hand once. Because I overcooked the bacon. I always cooked for them, never got anything for myself. I always ate a little compared to them. It was leftovers, if there were any, or bread with a glass of water. I always made chores. You can think, it's normal to do some chores, but it’s not in my case.” </p><p><br/>Harry floated appreciating the silence. Ghosts and humans were shocked by his words. Harry didn’t really describe how his life was, but the hints were enough for everybody to know. </p><p><br/>“Make chores or be punished. Punishments were..  quite particular : no food for days, stay inside of the cupboard for days… or my uncle would hit me until I passed out. I always thought it was normal. That I was a useless freak, a waste of space. That my relatives were perfect, they took pity of me and took me in. That my parents were drunks and were killed in a car accident. That my mother was a whore. That my father was a criminal, unemployed man. I was always the little monster that no one wanted.” He paused letting people understand what he was saying. </p><p><br/>Severus screamed. </p><p><br/>He wasn’t the only one. Students and other professors were screaming as well. How could someone tell to a child that his mother was a whore and his father a criminal, that they were drunks ? Severus could almost see a crying red haired woman next to the child holding a dark haired man with glasses, both looking angry for unknown reasons. Was he becoming paranoid ? He thought shocked. </p><p><br/>“I could tell you all the horrible things they did. But I won’t. You don’t need to be traumatized.”</p><p> <br/>Harry was mostly speaking to the young kids. Nobody dared to say anything. All understood what was left unspoken. He had all the rights to be angry against them after all. </p><p><br/>“Learning about magic was wonderful. And I realized that maybe… I could be accepted. Oh man, I was so wrong !” Harry continued raising his voice and laughing at the end of his sentence. </p><p><br/>They flinched. Of course, they knew what he meant. </p><p><br/>“I didn’t last long. Nothing. Because I wasn’t like the boy they wrote in the books, you rejected me, you bullied me, you stole my belongings, you got me in detentions, you… made me wanting to die so badly. Because I didn’t reach your expectations.” He laughed out loud finding the silence quit funny.</p><p> <br/>They didn’t dare to look at him, in the eyes, he mused to himself. Harry didn’t expect something from them. He had just wanted to be loved, to have friends, to find a real family in Hogwarts, but he had never got anything. Instead, he had died. </p><p><br/>“Now I’m dead. And I feel…” He interrupted himself thinking about how he was feeling. </p><p><br/>His heart was still heavy. But he was pleased about how the things turned out. He sighed in relief floating in the Great Hall, his ghostly form was shining, he noticed with awe, then he knew. </p><p><br/>It was his last time in this damn world which never wanted him, an unwanted orphan that nobody loved. He smiled brightly to the founders, whom kept him and he got attached to, and also to the other ghosts. Then, Death appeared in middle of nowhere in the Great House. Death took Harry’s hand, and both disappeared leaving stunned, traumatized, and crying students and adults behind. </p><p><br/>Later, his story had been written by a trustful author. The money of the books was send to Gringotts. It happened that Harry – before his first year – made a testimony. All the Potter inheritances were for the nation of Goblins, and other magical creatures they were taking care of, because they were the first people who were actually nice to him and didn’t treat him like dirt. So the money made on Harry Potter's story was for the nation of Goblins, and all the magical creatures. </p><p><br/>It appeared that Harry admired the magical creatures. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>